happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Darkshot22/Evolution of Art over 3-4 years
I just want to go through some of the styles of art I used over the years. Year One Artstyle 1: 12 year old using MS paint for the first time The title of this artstyle should probably give you enough hints that this is not good at all, the lines were atrocious and I almost completely used the pencil tool. This lasted from June 5th to August 13th. AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH.png AUGHHHHH.png|Oh my fucking god, what even was this art style? Artstyle 2: Poorly colored gray outlines During August 13 to September 30th, I started using bases. Very poorly, in fact. The colors were poorly done and the added features were sloppy at best. I mean, at least it was better than the first style? ack.png Aeh.png Style 3: The Style that never died Yeah, I remember thinking this was a GREAT artstyle, that totally wasn't sloppy/cringy. I managed to color bases in correctly... and that's the only upside. I also did line made drawings ,which were.... laughable, at best. Guess how long it lasted? Like a week, at most? Haha, NO. this lasted from September of 2013, lasted well into 20-FUCKING-14!!! During that time, the lines for the ears and tails or other features on base made characters were horrid, though the non base work did improve. Improve is used lightly. Adorp.png aeching.png Anabysmalpic.png|Oh my fuck, what was this style? Year 2 Style 4: My fucking god, did I seriously think this was actually good?! Hahaha, HAHAHAH! My god was this bad! this style dominated most of late 2014, 2015, and some of early 2016 due to inactivity, and holy shit was this shit bad! aohmyfuck.png actuallyprettybadman.png Year 3 Style 5: It's getting good At some point I took a look at my art and realized, holy shit, this is bad. I began doing better on my artwork, it wasn't perfect, but it wasn't 3 or 4. This was used from early 2016 to mid 2016, in about August. The anatomy was much better, but I fucked up the legs in my opinion. aeatyourechfast.png aythatsprettygood.png Style 6: Um So yeah, I was really bothered by the legs, and I also began using a more simplistic artstyle. I also began using thicker lines again. this lasted from August to anout January 3rd. acksmethatagain.png aorta.png Year 4 Style 7: Detail is keytail I took a short hiatus, and I began contributing regularly in March. During this, I adopted the thinner lines, and began using more detail. this is so far, my most recent style. Askeweye.png Fischenewer.png style 8: super detailed I've only made one of these so far. Basically I'm experimenting with the brush tools to see what textures I can make, usually on cloth, metal, etc. This is going to be good for robot characters especially. Ocurrisnew.png End So yeah, that takes you through my styles. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd also like to see your style evolution over the years. Category:Blog posts